Ensemble Studios
Originally founded as an independent developer in 1995, Ensemble Studios was a Microsoft-owned developer from 2001 to 2009, when it was officially disbanded. Ensemble has developed many games including the Age of Empires game series. In addition to game development, Ensemble Studios also made the Genie Game Engine used in Age of Empires, Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings, and Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Games Ensemble Studios developed the Age of Empires game series of real-time strategy titles, comprising Age of Empires, Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings and Age of Empires III. They also released Age of Mythology, a spin-off from the original series. Expansion packs were also released for all their games including two for Age of Empires III. Their last release was the real-time strategy game Halo Wars: Definitive Edition which was released for Xbox One and Windows 10. Recent news Ensemble released Age of Empires III, on October 18, 2005, in North America. The game follows from the end of Age of Empires II, set in times such as the Industrial Age. The lead-up to the game's announcement was a series of teasers on Ensemble's website, culminating in a number of in-game screenshots. The game has sold over 2 million copies, as of October 2007, and has become the fastest selling game of the series. Afterward, development began on the first expansion pack to Age of Empires III titled Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs. It included new content, new gameplay elements, a new single-player campaign, and three new native American civilizations. It was originally set for an October 2, 2006 release, but was released later, on October 17, 2006. On October 23, 2007, Ensemble released a second, and final expansion to Age of Empires III titled Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties. It introduced three Asian civilizations and six minor natives, as well as new gameplay features. They developed this project in conjunction with Big Huge Games, the creators of Rise of Nations. Ensemble also developed Halo Wars, a real-time strategy game for the Xbox 360 based on the successful Halo franchise. It was released on February 27, 2009 and sold one million copies in less than a month. Closing On September 9, 2008, it was announced that Ensemble will be closing after the release of Halo Wars. According to multiple independent reports, all non-essential staff have been laid off and remaining staff have been given incentives to remain until the completion of the project. Microsoft issued an internal statement on September 10, 2008 which was then leaked to the public. As reported on the Ensemble Studio blog in late 2008, the company shut down on January 29, 2009. It was also stated that there are at least two new studios being formed by ES employees. In February 2009 former Ensemble Studios head Tony Goodman started a new independent studio, Robot Entertainment, and a number of the existing employees have been offered a position in this company.Ensemble Veterans Form Robot Entertainment, Gamasutra, February 13, 2009. Following the announcement of Robot Entertainment, former Ensemble Studios producer David Rippy started a new independent studio, Bonfire Studios, comprised entirely of former Ensemble staff members.Ensemble Veterans Assemble Bonfire, Gamasutra, February 20, 2009. In March 2009, a third studio, Windstorm Studios was announced, founded by ex-staffer Dusty Monk.Third New Studio Emerges From Ensemble Closure, "Gamasutra", March 19, 2009 Awards Ensemble Studios has received a number of awards through the years. Including many for game of the year. * Game Spy - 2005 Game of the year - PC RTS * Game Spy - 2005 Best Graphics * Game Spy - 2005 Best Music – Honorable Mention * Game Spy – Best of E3 2005 * Worth Playing – Editor Choice * PCGamers – Editor Choice * Game Critics Award – Best of E3 2005 * Game Zone – Outstanding Award * IGN.Com – Editor Choice Award * IGN – Best of E3 Award 2005 * Daily Game - Best of Show E3 2005 * GT – Gold Medal * GamePower Award * Strategy Gaming Online – Editors Choice * Gamer Voice – Best Wargame * GameSpot – Game of the year * Gamesmania – Award of Excellence * GamesDomain – Readers Award * Thresh’s FiringSquad – Editors Choice * Computer Gaming World – 5 Stars * Computer Gaming World – Editors Choice * WarGamer – Award for excellence * GamesWeekly – Top 15 of games * Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences – Best Strategy Game of the Year * GameCenter - 1997 Game of the Year References External links *Ensemble Studios site *'Ask Sandy' threads from Age of Kings Heaven *'Ask Sandy' responses from agecommunity.com *[http://www.mobygames.com/company/ensemble-studios Ensemble Studios] profile on MobyGames Category:Microsoft subsidiaries Category:Video game developers Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Companies